1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to core inserts, and particularly to a system and a method for cutting the surface of a core insert.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical lenses are critical components in optical systems. They are used in many fields, such as digital cameras, optical system, and many others. (see “capturing images with digital still cameras”, Micro, IEEE Volume: 18, issue: 6, November-December 1998 Page(s): 14-19).
Most optical lenses are manufactured by molding. A molding device usually includes a male mold, a female mold, and two core inserts respectively mounted therein. The core inserts each have a molding surface for forming the optical lens.
Some systems utilize a lathe to cut the molding surface of the core insert. However, the lathe can only cut one axis-asymmetric surface at a time, presenting low efficiency and limited applicability.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and a method for cutting a surface of a core insert addressing the described limitations.